During the course of operation of a cryogenic rectification plant producing oxygen, the demand for the oxygen product may change. This change in oxygen product demand requires a corresponding change in the production of oxygen product. Without such a change the system would operate inefficiently. Moreover, the faster the system changes to accommodate the change in demand, the better will be the overall performance of the system.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a cryogenic rectification system for producing oxygen whose operation can change quickly to match the delivery of oxygen product to a change, i.e. an increase or decrease, in the demand of the oxygen product from the system.